Lynn
+++SPOILER WARNING+++ Rinri (リンリ, Rinri), renamed Lynn in the Atlus localization, is a summon creature pretending to be a human living in cliff village. She pretends to help the main character by cooking and tending to the injured, but she is secretly planning on betraying them throughout the entire game. She does not do this of her own will, however. She is forced to because of the bond her summoner placed on her. She lives with Ryouga as his sister. Background Lynn was summoned by Guren when he tried to revive Goura. Afteward, she pretended to be a human and lived in cliff village in hopes of one day reviving Goura. She found another summon creature, Ryouga injured in the forest one day. She rescued him and brought him to the village, where he adopted the disguise of a human as well. Lynn uses Ryouga to try and get the Daemon Edges, but unbeknownst to her Ryouga instead tries to prevent the main character from gathering the Daemon Edges in order to protect him/her from Lynn. Involvement Lynn is first encountered when the main character and his/her guardian beast make a pact to work together. For most of the game Lynn appears in various suspicous places around the village or helps Blaire and others when they are sick or wounded. She also finds one of the summonstones that the player needs to make Bruno work, and helps the main character get past a summon creature with her sex appeal. At the end of the game, she kidnaps Orin and Tatiana, the main characters step siblings, in order to lure him/her into Goura's Gate to rescue them. The main character and his/her guardian beast go into Goura's Gate to rescue Orin and Tatiana, with a radio they can use to contact Xeride if they get into trouble. Lynn then forces the main character to remove the seals on the Daemon Edges by threatening Tatiana's life. The main character makes singals to their Guardian Beast while doing this, and their guardian beast uses the radio. Before the seal on the final Daemon Edge is removed Gabriel attacks Lynn from behind, having been informed of the situation by Xeride, and he and Nina Nina take Orin and Tatiana somewhere safe. Lynn then fights the main character, and when defeated she is absorbed by Goura. When the player defeats Goura, Lynn is freed and no longer needs to obey Gouren. Afterwards, her and Ryouga leave the village. Lynn is one of the people the player can choose to visit on his/her nightly walk, and will talk to the player in the ending if she was the last person he/she visited. Strategy Lynn is one of the most difficult opponents in the game. She has a lot of health, and blocks quickly. She also uses healing spell to restore 1,500 HP at a time. Using some of your guardian beast's high level offensive spells can help here, and make sure to enchant your weapon. If you are at low health, Lynn might use chain spark to finish you off, so equiping a red daemon gem or med kit is a good idea. try to attack Lynn when her defenses are down, and block immediately when you hit her while she blocks. Quotes Trivia *If the player saw the ending with Lynn, she and Ryouga will be in the Oni hot springs after the end of the game, and can be spoken to. *Lynn is related to Goura, which is why she was summoned by Guren. *Throughout the game Lynn will always ask the main character to kiss her, regardless of their gender See also * Ryouga External links * External link Category:Characters Category:Swordcraft Characters